As Luck May Have it
by DaZzLedByU
Summary: Caley is really not having a good season.


Marching band summer session has finally started.

For Caley, this basically means her hell.

Caley enjoys marching band, she gets to play her instruments, and make sweet music. She just finds the early-morning wake ups during summer vacation, the endless hours of marching under the scorching heat, and the annoying people completely unbearable.

At least I can get some sort of tan, she thought to herself.

She pulled in the parking lot and turned off her engine, scanning the parking lot for the familiar white hyundai of her best friend, Kelly.

When she couldn't find the car, she titled her head back on the head rest, and shut her eyes.

A couple moments more of peace and relaxation before practice.

She lowered the volume of the radio, and fell into a light slumber.

As the seconds turned into minutes, Caley continued to sleep without any care in the world.

The parking lot was becoming full of cars of marching band members, underclassmen who couldn't drive were being dropped off by their parents.

Practice time was coming closer and Kelly was still a no show.

However, if only Caley had her eyes open and was alert to the world, she could have seen Kelly being dropped off by her father.

She also could have seen Kelly quickly run into the gym for practice, while trying to call someone on her phone.

Kelly was calling Caley.

And, as luck my have it... Caley's phone is on silent.

So with one last look back at the parking lot, without spotting Caley's white new beetle anywhere, she walked into practice, hoping Caley was already in there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caley can hear a tapping sound coming from her side. She squinted her eyes closer, hoping to block out the sound.

Finally, with exasperation she opened her eyes, momentarily blinded by the bright sun.

Caley was very confused for a couple of seconds until finally realization sunk in.

MARCHING BAND PRACTICE!

If I'm late I'm DEAD! She thought.

She snuck a peek at the clock, hoping that the gods were with her.

Unfortunately they weren't

The clock read 8:23 am

Twenty-three minutes late.

The tapping continued, and she finally glanced up and saw a guy with his gym bag slung on his shoulder.

Caley quickly got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" The guy asked, as Caley hurriedly popped her trunk open and got out her instrument.

"Damn Cole!" She replied. "I'm late for band practice."

Without waiting for Cole's reply, Caley ran as fast as she can towards the gym. Hoping to God that she would not get in trouble.

Cole stood their speechless, as she watched Caley run.

He has always appreciated Caley's good looks. Everyone always wondered why Caley did not try out for cheerleading. She was a known gymnast by her peers ever since she was younger, but shocked everyone when she tried out for marching band instead.

She would've made a real good cheerleader too. Cole thought as he continued to appreciate Caley's backside.

Caley slammed the door open, and was surprised to be greeted by silence.

"They're at the field already." She whispered.

"Yes you're right Ms. Martin." Caley whipped around and saw her band teacher standing behind her.

"I am so sorry!" Caley stared, but was cut off by Mr. Loperts hand.

"Just go to the field, and no more tardiness from you." He said, shaking his head in disappointment.

Caley jogged down towards the field, her instrument case in hand.

The sun was already heating up the day, and the fog cleared up showing off the pretty summer day.

Caley continued to jog and spotted the marching band group, already in attention with the drum major giving a speech.

Caley reached into her pocket and pulled out her sunglasses, to help her block out the sun when instead she pulled out her phone.

She glanced down at it, but the glare from the sun was making it hard to read the screen.

Using her other hand with the instrument, she tried as gracefully as she could to block out the glare. She saw 4 missed calls, and 3 new text messages.

Still walking, while blocking out the glare from her phone, and looking down. She read her text messages which all had the same message "Wer R U/"

However, Caley didn't realize that her drum major who has finally spotted his late comer turned to look at her.

With her head still down, she didn't realize how close she has gotten to the group.

Caley walked right into the drum major.

"Kyle!" Caley scolded. "Watch where you're going"

Gosh Darn, Caley. As luck may have it. She forgot Kyle was Drum Major.


End file.
